first friend
by coolerobin21
Summary: het begin van een vriendschap dat niemand had verwacht is het liefde op het eerste gezicht of valt het toch uit eindelijk uit elkaar kim possible is eigendom van disney
1. Chapter 1

The first friend chapter 1

Kimberly ann Possible, een zestien jarig meisje dat verhuisde naar New York City, ze had twee lieve ouders

Mrs. Ann Possible die in het ziekenhuis werkte als verpleegster , Mr. James T. Possible die werkte in een wetenschap lab om dingen te testen en uit tevinden. Kim had nog twee broers ze waren onafscheidelijk en ze hielden ervan om kim te treiteren. Ook al werd ze soms echt gek van haar broers ze hield toch van ze, net zoveel als ze van New York hield.

Maar ze was ook bang want ze ging naar een andere school en moest nieuwe mensen leren kennen, ze was niet verlegen of zo, hemel nee. Ze was mooi, slim, atletisch, en dapper. Ze ging zelfs mee doen met het cheerleaderteam. Maar ze wilden graag een echte vriend, tot nu toe waren al haar vrienden nep, ze mochten haar alleen maar omdat ze mooi was, dat wel klopte maar ze wilde echte vrienden. Ze stond voor de spiegel, haar lange rode haren sierlijk over haar schouders, haar smaragd groene ogen glinsteren door het licht van haar bureaulamp. Ze had zich al helemaal opgemaakt en een paarse jurk aan met robijnen erin, ze droeg ook zwarte sandalen, ze wilden eerst pumps aan maar dat vond ze te overdreven.

Een paar minuten later stond ze al voor haar nieuwe school, het was niet zo moeilijk de school was om de hoek. Ze wilde net naar binnen lopen toen de directeur naar buiten kwam hij begon te praten. 'Hallo miss Possible welkom op school, hopelijk was het niet een al te zware rit, mijn naam is Mr. Barkin, ik hoop dat je het naar u zin zult hebben dit is u kluisjes nummer als u nog meer vragen hebt kom dan naar mijn kantoor' Maar voordat kim iets kon zeggen ging hij al weg. Ze nam een hap lucht en ging naar binnen toen ze binnen was keek iedereen haar al aan. Ze liep door om haar kluisje te vinden ze hoorden af en toe dingen zoals: wow moet je haar zien of ik wil haar wel leren kennen. Toen kim uiteindelijk haar kluisje had gevonden deed ze daar haar spullen in. Toen ze al haar spullen netjes had ingeruimd keek ze naar rechts en zag ze een stel jongens naar haar kijken. Zo te zien zaten ze in het football team. Toen kim al haar spullen in haar kluisje had gedaan keek ze naar haar rooster.' Wiskunde lokaal 147 mrs. Bender ' ze zag uit haar ooghoek dat een van de jongens naar haar toekomen en zei: hey ik ben Brick ik zie datje nieuw bent ik breng je wel naar je klas lokaal' kim zei' dankjewel ik ben kim, Kim Possible. Toen Brick haar naar haar les gebracht had ging ze zitten en wachten tot de les begon.

De eerste schooldag was voorbij, ze was al meteen populair en was door 8 jongens gevraagd om naar de film of zoiets te gaan. Ze was net klaar met haar spullen pakken toen ze zag dat een jongen gepest werd Mr. Barkin kwam en ze gingen weg net zoals mr. Barkin terwijl die jongen achter bleef ze ging naar hem toe en pakte wat boeken die waren gevallen, kim vroeg: gaat alles goed?' waarop de jongen antwoorden: uhhm jjj..ja hoor uhm bedankt voor het…helpen' kim zei: ik ben kim possible, ik ben nieuw hier wie ben jij als ik vragen mag?' de jongen zei: nou ik ben ron stoppable ik zit hier al drie jaar.

Kim keek recht in zijn chocolade bruine ogen en zag drie sproeten op elke wang 'nou Ron wil je een keer iets leuks doen? Kim zag dat hij verbaasd was maar ook bloosde 'uuhm ja tuurlijk kim m…m…maar weet je het zeker want je bent zo populair en mooi en ik ben nou ja gewoon'

Kim voelde dat ze bloosde van zijn woorden en voelde haar hart sneller kloppen, vreemd dacht ze zoveel jongens hebben dat al ooit eerder gezegd maar dit voelde ik nooit'

'Ja heel zeker ik kijk wanneer ik kan Ron ik zie je morgen oké.'zei kim met een verleidelijke glimlach toen keek ze op de klok en zag dat ze snel naar huis moest.'ohw ik moet nu echt gaan Ron doei!' ze rende weg en zwaaide en zag Ron langzaam terug zwaaien.

'wow' dacht kim 'mijn eerste echte vriend '


	2. Chapter 2

De volgende dag liep kim naar school ze zag dat er overal folders hingen er stond op: bikini feest op woensdag de hele dag alle lessen vervallen. Toen kim op school aankwam zag ze dat er weer jongens zaten te kijken dezelfde als gisteren, maar ze negeerde het. Toen ze bij haar lokaal kwam zag ze ron hij had blijkbaar dezelfde klasse als haar. 'Vreemd ik had hem gisteren tijdens de lessen niet gezien' dacht kim. De bel ging en iedereen ging meteen zitten toen de leraar kwam hij zei: morgen is het bikini feest iedereen moet om 8:30 op school zijn en je mag naar huis om 16:00, we gaan met de bus naar het strand en wij betalen de drankjes enz. ,maar neem wel je zonnebrand mee! En omdat we ons moeten voorbereiden op morgen geen lessen vandaag. Iedereen pakte gelijk al zijn spullen binnen een minuut waren er al een stuk of vier weg kim vond het wel raar want het was haar tweede dag en al meteen een feest en geen les. Ze pakte haar spullen en zag ron, ze liep naar ron 'hey ron nu we toch allebei vrij hebben zou je iets leuks willen gaan doen?' ron antwoorde met een glimlach en zei: tuurlijk er is in het park een ijskraam met 15 verschillende soorten ijsjes die moet je echt proeven. 'lijkt me heerlijk ron' dus ron en ik liepen naar het park richting de ijsjeskraam en ron had gelijk er waren heel veel ijsjes hij had chocola en banaan en ik had vanille en aardbei we gingen zitten op een bankje en aten onze ijsjes na een paar minuten had ron zijn ijsje op ik gooide me ijsje maar weg anders was het ook niet zo leuk. Ik wilde net gaan praten toen ron me ineens begon te kussen, ik schrok eerst maar langzaam aan voelde het steeds fijner dus ik sloot me ogen en zoende terug, hij zoent zo lief en teder dacht ik, ik voelde dat ik me adem begon te verliezen maar ik wilde dit niet stoppen maar in plaats daarvan stopte hij, hij keek naar me maar in plaats van vrolijk juist heel geschokt, 'uhm sorry kim ik uh… wilde niet' en toen rende hij weg. Ik bleef achter geschokt, verbaast maar ook vrolijk vanwege de kus maar toch ik dacht alleen maar: deed ik iets verkeerds of.. ach ja ik zie hem morgen hopelijk.'


	3. wil even iets zeggen

Sorry als ik een tijdje niet heb ge update maar er is veel gebeurd dus… en sorry van chapter 2 het is gwn snel ff iets het volgende zal beter zijn als ik genoeg tijd heb maar als ik vrije tijd heb beloof ik dat ik hieraan zal werken en als er misschien ideeën zijn zeg het dan ik zet je naam er dan ook bij als ik het gebruik


End file.
